1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of motor vehicle maintenance, and more particularly to weather protection devices for the windshields and other exposed surfaces of motor vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, boats and airplanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, boats and airplanes are commonly parked outdoors where they are exposed to adverse or potentially damaging weather conditions. Frost, fog, snow, sleet and dust can coat the windshield of such a motor vehicle and obscure the driver's view unless the windshield is scraped or brushed off before the vehicle is driven. Hail can pit, and in extreme cases, break the windshield. As a result, various covers have been proposed to protect the windshield from adverse weather conditions.
Among the materials proposed for use in such covers are waterproof canvas, waterproof cardboard or paper, and soft plastic materials such as nylon or vinyl. One drawback to covers made from these materials is that these materials are relatively thin and provide little impact protection for the windshield. Another drawback to covers made from such materials is that they tend to be relatively ineffective in protecting the windshield against coating by frost unless the covers are sealed along substantially their entire periphery.